horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Mimundomadsland2/temporada 1 aventure time memoria perdida cap.1
(Hay un remolino el agua fin esta en un bote aparece un pez saltando) Narrador: Cerca de Italia un australiano encontró un remolino porque vagaba en un bote cuando su barco se hundió en un crucero que iba pues una bomba nuclear cayó a unos metros de ahí obviamente no era tonto su nombre era fin (f) y había visto a un pez demasiado grande como incendiándose. Cuando el pez salió del agua, ella se compadeció y se transformó en una sirena y lo empujo y ella salto al remolino. La princesa flama (Pf) le dio un sombrero anti radiación Pf–tanto tiempo he esperado este día ha ven te mostrare la isla como soy la princesa de fuego primero ponte esto-. F-(asustado) ¡no me toques! Pf-(extrañada) ¿por qué? FINN-(enojado) ¡eres de fuego! Pf-¡resultaste fragilito! ten el gorro (corre indignada) la princesa flama llama a la princesa fantasma (Pfan) pero fin la vigila mientras esta en el bosque se llamaban con un espejo holograma Pf-(llorando) ven pena porfa te necesito (desaparece) Pfan-no voy por ti vamos a la gran casona M-nooooooooooooo que hice (FINN camino sin rumbo y encontró la gran casona donde encontró a la reina congelación (RH) quien lo ayudaría a entrar pero con la condición de deshacerse de María (ma) quien según ella le robo el marido (príncipe de dulce) RH-adónde vas muchachito loco F-voy a la gran casona RH-a yo te puedo ayudar pero con la condición de que me ayudes con mi marido el príncipe de dulce es que se ah enamorado de una chamaca joven oye ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿Cómo te llamas chamaquillo?, Y ¿Qué querías hacer en la gran casona? F-tengo 13 años RH-como la niña de la que se enamoro mi marido F-me llamo finn RH-casi como la chica F-y estoy siguiendo a una princesa que me trajo aquí por medio de una especie de portal en forma de un remolino ¿Cómo se llama la chica? RH-fionna, te llevare hasta donde esta fionna the traitor who looks like you both in body and soul will be persecuted to death while you bring your body I fainted because I murder you see!(finn desaparece después de escuchar eso) (Entonces la reina desapareció y Mario encontró un perro llamado jake con su amiga cake una gatita y su novia arcoíris y se hicieron amigos Fin-estoy buscando a una chica llamada fionna cake-fionna a es mi amiga la verdad es que no sé donde esta es tarde de amigos y estamos esperando a mi novio lord pero arcoíris te puede llevar con la dulce princesa (Llega lord) Cromi-vous dites notre regard vers fionna avec le prince de ce fait sont doux dans son château cake-perdón cromi y arcoíris hablan frances yo te lo traduzco: que dices buscas a fionna ha esta con el príncipe de dulce De hecho están en su castillo Jake-Tu y María son iguales literalmente bay ya acabo la tardeada CAKE- LE ACABA DE LLEGAR UN MENSAJE DE ARCOIRIS A MARIA le soleil, le soleil, nous allons prendre le soleil, mettre de la lotion Obtenir émotion en route, va bronzer au soleil, bien ¡¡CREO QUE METI EL TELEFONO DE MARIA A MI BOLSO!! (Arcoíris llamo a María a la princesa chicle Marcelina princesa grumosa y a la princesa hielo para ir a la convención de amigas mañana pues sería en la playa. fin las siguió y se enamoro de Fiona) Copia de Las_princesas_de_Ooo.jpg Uniforme flama.jpg aventue time.jpg baño.jpg images (1022222222).jpg images (16666661).jpg descarga (2444444444).jpg descarga (500000000000000000000000000000000000000).jpg descarga (6777777777777777777777777777777777777).jpg images (1600000000).jpg images (1466666666666).jpg Fin-(tímido) hola chica linda Fiona se sonroja y se emociona Dp- Fiona quien es tu nuevo galán Marcelina- si Fiona quien es ese humano Fiona- cállense Pg.- si se te ve la verguenza PH- a que no te haces su novia Pf- ¡¡que!! Acaso te volviste loca Arcoíris- (se pone el traductor universal) quieren apostar apostemos entre las 6 a mi no me metan Arcoíris-fin ellas 6 quieren saber quien está más bonita Fin- no lo sé todas se ven geniales Jake y cake- haz un top model Fiona-cake porque dices eso Ay porque si pues no seas grosera Fin-creo que no es necesario me gusta fiona (se besan) llega el rey elado y la reina elada rey helado- chicos les traje parejas yo no los voy a molestar me casare con la reina helada somos el uno para el otro fin desperto fin-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jake -que te pasa fin creo que fue el cuento del rey helado que nos conto hace mucho te daño no despiertas desde hace una semana fin-hay amigo creo que si rey helado-chicos tuve una hija que mande al pozo salio y me dijo papi tengo poderes y ahora vive en mi casa y no en un pozo es la princesa hielo Categoría:Entradas